ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Happy New Year 2010/Guide
New Items? Same old crap? Xiath 21:20, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Far as I can tell, there is nothing new this year. W:hich just means, if you did it last year, do NOT waste your time doing it again this year. There is absolutely no point. User:WolfeMasters] 18:22 EST, January 2, 2010 I have only gotten stuff from him by trading him crystals. Anything else he just tells me "Happy New Year" Kresaera 12:17 EST, January 3rd, 2010 :*Just a note... ::*Do not chase the tigers while you are in a party in the jungle and your party is fighting something. lol Is this a joke or something? I have traded ~3000 items so far. ~1800 bone arrows, 97 ginger cookies, ~700 darts, ~200 cinna cookies, 24 distilled water, 4 stacks of crystals and NOTHING just the 3 snowmen in the first 3 trades and then, no new year gift Am I missing something? :S I can't understand how a drop of an item from this kind of boring event is less than 0.1% Darklulu To get the New Years Gift you have to talk to one of the Starter NPC's on the main page first, then he will give you one. I'm not sure how many things it will take though... Kresaera I already talked to the npc before the first trade. It seems that it is just a matter of luck as I have read in the discussions of past new year events. I am super unlucky and to prove that, I hope I can manage to trade 10.000 items before gettin the Unlucky new year's gift. It is funny to read what taruger says in every trade "happy new year madam and ... my commiserations" ¬¬U Taruger, you can get your commiseration into your taruhole :D Darklulu 17:56, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I never spoke to the starter NPCs (still need to find one) and neither did my brother (it is impossible for him to have spoken to them in a previous year, as well), and the New Year's Gift was the third item I obtained after two snowmen. My brother had to turn in several dozen items before he obtained his (I had the same problem with the Miner), but he got it without speaking to the starter NPCs. --Aenanai 10:51, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I have traded 3 stacks of horn arrows and 2 stacks of earth and fire crystals. Various junk loot from monsters in Qufim and was unable to receive the New Years Gift item. I received the 3 snowmen with no problems. This may actually be the simplest and most annoying event in my experiences. Takoshi * Same here. I have traded 3 more stacks of ginger cookie after the previous ~3000 items and no Unlucky new year's gift. I already hate this annoying event :| Darklulu 21:23, January 5, 2010 (UTC) * What's up with this event? This joke is NOT funny >.<. I got the 3 snowmen by the first 3 trades, and after that nothing. I've spoken with the event NPC in Bastok Markets, I've traded items to Galger like mad (a full stack of Ginger Cookies, 2 dozens of Selbina Milk, and a wide range of items dropped from mobs) and all I got is "Happy New Year...". If anyone figures out if there's a certain type of item to be traded in a certain region, please let us know. Sarirodord 22:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :*Done it! Got the New Year's Gift after farming items in South Gustaberg and trading a Scroll of Sneak to Galger. /hurray Sarirodord 18:18, January 6, 2010 (UTC) * DONE too!! At last! After trading 4000+ items, I have received the Unlucky new year's gift XD Darklulu 15:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC) *I gave up after the 3 snowmen. I achieved my very last snowman by putting him on /follow! My little Hume followed his ass around qufim while I got my stuff together. It was much easier and after trading him my brand new 20K waist piece I got it! Kresaera 9:39 January 9th, 2010 EST